ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick's Are We There Yet? (2014 Film)
Nick's Are We There Yet? is a 2014 American/Canadian road family comedy film directed by Brian Levant and starring Eddie Murphy. It was produced by Revolution Studios and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film, while set in Portland, Oregon, Vancouver, British Columbia and other parts of the Pacific Northwest, was mostly shot on location in and around Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, including a view of the Lions' Gate Bridge, the Financial District skyscrapers and the downtown scene near the film's conclusion. A sequel, Nick's Are We Done Yet?, was released in 2015, and a television series based around all the ''Nick's Film Series, ''was released in 2016. Plot The film opens up on Christmas night in Portland, Oregon, where a man appears outside of a decorated house with flowers. On his way to the door, however, he falls into several traps and is left a mess. The culprit of these traps are revealed to be a girl and boy named Lindsey and Kevin Cortez (Madisson Pettys and Ty Simpkins), who's mother has divorced their father. The two are determined to keep her single until the two reconcile. The next day, Nick Persons (Eddie Murphy), a 47-year-old skinny child-hating bachelor, purchases an expensive SUV (a 2005 Lincoln Navigator) and boasts with his imaginary bobble-head of Satchel Paige. When he reaches his Fine Sports Collectibles shop, he witnesses the woman of his dreams, Suzanne Cortez (Alice Braga). On his way to talk with her, however, he is disgusted to find that she has two kids, Lindsey and Kevin. Later that night, he runs into her on his way home, asking for a jump start as her car had broken down. After suffering an electrocution, he agrees to take her home, and once there, agrees to transport her wherever she needs to go. On New Year's Eve, he brings her to an airport to go to Vancouver for a business meeting, but her ex-husband calls to say he's sick and cannot bring the children to the airport, leaving her to put her trust in Nick. Once at her house, he meets Kevin and Lindsey for the second time and gives them "gifts" (a pizza coupon for Lindsey and a corkscrew for Kevin). They go to the airport, where Nick is beaten after Kevin learns that corkscrews are illegal to bring on planes and ditches the item in Nick's jacket pocket. They then decide to use a train, where the two kids jump off the train to collect a missing item from Kevin's doll just as Nick boards. This results in them losing their luggage. They then reluctantly decide to drive. Believing Nick is only a friend to their mother, the kids are tamed, but still misbehave and show Nick little respect. At a truck stop, the two learn from one of Nick's friends that he not only hates the two, but lied about not having feelings about their mother. They then show much less restraint and cause mayhem throughout the trip; hijacking Nick's car, injuring Nick, signaling to truck driver Al Buck (Nick Nolte) that they have been kidnapped by Nick (resulting in heavy damage to his car startling Nick), and ultimately running away to visit their father. Once they get there, however, they learn that their father has not only moved on, but has made a new family with a baby who's age seems to outmatch their parents divorce. Discovering their father's betrayal and abandonment, they warm up to Nick, as he does with them, when he tells them that he, too, was abandoned by his father. Along the rest of the trip, the three still find themselves in several mishaps, but each setback only strengthens their relationship, however, their bond is ultimately tested when Nick's car is set ablaze and explodes. He angrily blames the children, but warms up and apologizes immediately afterwards. The trio try to hitch a ride from Al Buck, but he leaves Nick behind and drives off. But luckily the kids attack Al and beat him up in the truck and they escape, leading to a chase that ends when in Vancouver, where Nick fights Al, along with several men dressed as snowmen. During the fight, Kevin suddenly gets an asthma attack and Nick rushes to him with the inhaler and is able to revive him. Witnessing the event, Suzanne believes trusting Nick was a mistake, so Nick travels to her hotel to bid her and the kids farewell. After Suzanne witnesses how much Nick loves Kevin and Lindsey and vice versa, Suzanne realizes that Nick is the one for her and kiss on New Years during the fireworks at Lindsey's suggestion. Cast *Eddie Murphy as Nicholas 'Nick' Hinton *Alice Braga as Suzanne Cortez *Madisson Pettis as Lindsey Cortez *Ty Simpkins as Kevin Cortez *Kevin Hart as Eugene Category:Films